This specification relates to optical communications.
A conventional Faraday rotator is an optical device that rotates the polarization of light signals in the presence of a magnetic field. Faraday rotators are typically used in many different optical communications applications including fiber-optic Michelson Interferometers, laser amplifiers, sensors, and to compensate for induced birefringence in optical fibers.